Work
by ChaosTheDark08
Summary: When Cry's behaviour gets weirder and weirder in the run-up to Halloween, just what is he planning to do? PewDieCry.


Felix was worried about Cry.  
He had noticed a dark change in him, from about a week ago. The videos, even the streams had stopped. Cry wasn't sleeping at all, he just sat at the end of the bed, muttering to himself, talking about the fact that he was taking a break.  
Now that he thought about it, Ryan was talking to himself more, laughing alone in the house. He was out of it, imagination wandering as Felix tried to make conversation or play games.  
And he was always humming the same song, under his breath, tapping out a shaky rhythm with his fingers.  
_"At the dark night, we'll set fire to guide you...  
Reach to the sky to burn the moon.  
So that it'll reach them one day.  
Give us treats..  
Don't give them to anyone else!  
Before they get stolen...  
Shall we burn them all?"_  
Pewds had abandoned the notion that it was just Ryan getting into the Halloween spirit. He knew that he enjoyed playing a prank or two, but he'd never go this far.  
_He's too kind...scary sometimes...but he has a good heart._  
"Come on Cry...let's get something to eat, maybe even a movie. Something scary. You can pick the film if you want...let's go..." Felix coaxed, pulling Cry's arm gently towards the door.  
No response.  
"Cry...?"  
Still nothing.  
"R-Ryan? This isn't funny! Answer me!"  
Finally, some indication of life came from the man in front of him. A small head movement, letting Pewds see Cry's facial expression.  
It was blank.  
Suddenly, Ryan's fist connected with Felix's face, and the world spiralled out of focus, getting darker and darker as the vague silhouettes of two men stood over him, as he suddenly became very weak, feeling the world slip away in front of him.  
_"Sweet dreams...Felix..."_

_"Welcome back...I hope you aren't too damaged..."_  
Pewdie opened his eyes and immediately shut them again.  
_I'm seeing double...can't be good..._  
"You're awake...good...come on Pewds...don't be scared."  
_Fuck that Cry. I have every reason to be terrified._  
Against his better judgement, Felix slowly opened his eyes, and wondered about how he was still seeing two Crys.  
_"Ah, Sleeping Beauty finally opens his eyes...wake up Princess...the fun begins."_  
It spoke. The double actually spoke.  
_What the fuck?_  
Now that he began to notice it, the double was...strange. It had weird crimson eyes, that seemed to never stop moving, flicking from place to place like a cat. His hair was wild, spiking out in every direction possible, some strands being trapped by the crazed mask on the side of his face. A strange symbol was under his left eye, and blood dripped from his mouth.  
Cry seemed relaxed around this doppleganger however, standing with ease despite the situation.  
_"Aww...is your little gay screamer scared...such a shame."_  
"Mad, stop it. You said you'd go now, so go."  
_"Without reaping my reward for living with you? No...no...not yet."_  
Mad smiled at Cry, who was turning pale now.  
"Don't. Please. Haven't you done enough?"  
_"Not enough, by the looks of things. You should just let me take over. Things would be easier then."_  
"W-what do you want?" Felix asked, finding his voice finally. The thing turned towards him and approached, stroking his face softly with a bloodied claw, leaving a faint crimson streak along his skin.  
_"You."_  
The demon raised a knife quickly, just missing Pewdie's arm as he lunged to the side to dodge. Cry yelled, attempting to hit the thing from behind but instead was thrown backwards into the wall.  
_"You shouldn't get involved with things you cannot change, you know that Ryan. Remember, I am you. You're doing this. Not some monster. You."_  
"Shut up!"  
_"Can't handle the truth?"_  
"Its not true! He's lying! I'm me! I'm not like you...I...I..."  
Unfortunately, Cry had to look at the proof. There was no monster, no alternate him who was murdering Felix. He was imagining this whole scenario.  
He had stabbed Felix to death a few minutes ago, when he was asking him for the 103rd time about what was wrong. It was so annoying...the endless questions...he didn't mean to kill him...just punish him a little.  
The body was making a good Halloween decoration, however. And a good costume. With his Mad!Cry mask, and being covered in blood, he looked the part.  
The doorbell rang.  
_"That'd be the first of the treat-or-treaters...perfect...the knife's a little blunt, but it'll do its job...like I do mine."_  
Getting to his feet, Cry walked calmly over to the door, picking up some sweets from the bowl on the floor as he went.  
_"Now...back to work..."_


End file.
